


Dining Out

by yellowsuedeshoes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Metaphors, Innuendo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, a little cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsuedeshoes/pseuds/yellowsuedeshoes
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go to a Festival for lunch. Rose has a different idea.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fangirlia Kinktober Fest!





	Dining Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of Rose_Nebula for posting that DT pic in Discord that made my brain think things.
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
> Fangirlia Kinktober Fest; day 7 prompt: Food Play. 
> 
> I know, I'm posting a day late! But as time zones are a thing, I'm technically posting on the right day for some of you!

They had landed on the dwarf planet Kytishaw, which was currently hosting its system renowned Annual Cheese And Meat Festival.

The Doctor had purchased a selection of each that was edible for Rose, and a few for himself, both of which were in silver metallic containers. Of course Rose had wandered off, getting caught up in taking everything in. He was scanning the crowds around various stalls trying to spot her, when he thought his superior Time Lord hearing had deceived him.

“I wouldn't mind getting my lips round your sausage.” Rose quietly said behind him, which took him completely off guard.

“Say that again?” He squeaked as he spun on his heels, his voice a little higher in pitch than he would've liked.

This was still so new to them both, having recently broken down the barriers and given in to their feelings for each other. They were also giving in to their  _ feelings  _ anytime they could, which they were definitely not complaining about.

She knew he had heard what she'd said perfectly, and that she didn't need to repeat herself. “The sausage. Can I eat it?” Rose pointed to the container in his hand, a devilish tongue touched grin spreading across her face as she took in his flustered state.

“Oh” he breathed out. “You want some of  _ this _ sausage! The sausage in this container. The container I’m holding. In my hand. Yes you can eat it.”

Rose giggled as she picked up one of the orange coloured sausages, looked him straight in the eye, and moaned as she bit into it. The Doctor swallowed loudly as his grip tightened on the containers.

“This is amazing! So juicy and tender!” Rose moaned again as she swiped across her bottom lip with her thumb, then sucked on it. “You ok Doctor? You look a bit…”

“Yeah, fine, I’m absolutely fine.” He replied a little too quickly. Since when did Rose eating get him half hard happen? Well, most of the things Rose done had him half hard these days, so this was one to add to the ever expanding list. Rose also seemed to instinctively sense when he was in this predicament, which she always used to her advantage.

“Let’s go find one of those benches we saw earlier. Walk it off, yeah?” Rose said casually as they headed off in the direction they’d come from earlier. They kept walking until they'd walked past the first bench.

“Rose, where are you going?” He asked while nodding at the bench.

“I saw a better spot over this way, it’s a little more shaded.” She replied without looking back at him. 

He had a feeling she didn’t intend on sitting on a bench. Or any bench. And that she was leading him somewhere that was out of view of the festival crowds. He didn’t think that kissing Rose up against a tree, as wonderful as that may be, would help his current situation. As, well, kissing Rose almost always leads to other  _ fantastic _ things that would most definitely not be appropriate with a festival happening 200 meters away. He looked over in Roses direction, who was now leaning against a rather large tree, beckoning him with a slow pull of her finger. Minx.

Once he reached her, she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pushed him hard against the wide tree trunk. There was no kiss. 

“Rose what are you doing?” He whispered to her as she dropped to her knees in front of him with her fingers slowly trailing up his thighs. “Anyone could walk by!”

She looked up at him, eyes wide and her face the picture of innocence, as she palmed his rapidly growing length through his trousers, her fingers pulling at the zipper. She flashed him a toothy grin with a cheeky wink and replied, “I’m having your sausage for lunch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to make it to the end of this, thank you for reading!


End file.
